


Blatant Disrespect

by missmamamoo



Series: Hurtin' and Bruisin' [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post 4x22, Swearing, someone is getting messed up tonight, spoliers so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmamamoo/pseuds/missmamamoo
Summary: Selina has finally reached Gotham and has unfinished business to handle. She is going to prove once and for all that she is not someone to be trifled with. Post 4x22.





	Blatant Disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back Bitchachos!! Enjoy! <3

The air was thick with humidity and the smell of rotting fish. Selina had lifted some cash from several people on her way back to Gotham. Two buses and a strange man later, she found herself tossing cargo into a small fishing boat. The young man helping her explained how the city was cut off from power, food, and water. The older man overlooking the cargo grinned as he heard the youth talk about the chaos within the city.

"She's ripe for the picking," the old man croaked. "Gotham is finally free of its reigns; everyone is carving their territory as we speak. The military still hasn't set a perimeter so it will probably take another day or so for marshal law to go into full effect. The feds take forever to make decisions which give us career criminals an opportunity," he winked. "I had been a transporter for Maroni back in the day, something you kiddies know nothin' about, but after he was taken down by another crime lord; business has been slow. I just picked up this job from some no names that needed supplies. It's a quick an easy job. We should be back before morning."

Selina chose to stay silent as she continued to load the fishing boat.

"Hey, you there," the stocky old man called out to her. "I might need some help with unloading, you don't mind going into Gotham, right, girlie?"

She shrugged and pursed her lips as if in thought. "I got nothin' else to do."

Her head began contemplating her current circumstance. The cargo was most likely weaponry, judging by the weight of the boxes. She watched his wolfish smile widen as he looked her up and down. He was stupid and an easy mark. The old man was probably going to get killed the minute he turned in the supplies. She could see more profit in his boat than the weapons he was transporting. If Gotham was truly losing all sense of morality, it wouldn't be far-fetched to kill the man for both the weapons and the boat. You certainly wouldn't have to pay anyone for supplies if the dealer was dead. You wouldn't have to pay for transport either if you had your own boat.

The young man, whose name she believed was Brian, stuck his head out from the trunk cabin, interrupting her thoughts. "All is set, boss."

"Perfect."

The older man whistled as he made his way to the standing shelter. "We'll be there in about 45 minutes, kiddos. After I get my money, I'll pay you guys off and we'll make way back to safety."

Selina stopped herself from snorting. That wasn't going to happen. He had a pistol and she was sure he was going to kill them. Why else would you take kids from an alleyway? They wouldn't be missed if they were shot dead, the geezer probably figured they were homeless. It's easier to kill them in Gotham anyway, they would simply be casualties of city's cruelty.

Selina knew that she had to find a way to escape before they hit the ports. She skimmed the shoreline from her perch, taking in possible entrances into the city by swimming. The freezing wind bit into her skin, reminding her of the equally frigid water temperatures of the bay. She was royally fucked.

"She's beautiful ain't she?" the old man crooned.

"More like creepy," she muttered. "You can't even see the city."

"I don't like it either. It's too quiet. Are you sure they aren't going to try and kill us?" Brian said peering at the shoreline.

"Nah, these no-names most likely need supplies. Who else is gonna transport for them?" he huffed.

She could hear the doubt in his voice. She shook her head at his rookie mistake, That's why you don't do any jobs for no names, she thought. You don't know what to expect.

She looked into the frigid waters as chunks of ice were pushed aside, bouncing off the spray rail. Jumping in would guarantee death due to hypothermia. She wasn't ready to die again, not when she had just come back to life a week ago. Her next option would be to slip away unnoticed. She watched the old man walk up to the side of the boat, waving a flashlight. In the distance, she saw someone wave back. Her nerves sent crackles of electricity up and down her spine. This was a lot more dangerous than she anticipated. She shouldn't be risking her life in order to kill Jeremiah. Yet, her soul craved for his blood. He killed her without any mercy. As if she were just some insignificant piece in a game.

She felt her face flush with rage at the thought of being some stepping stool to get to Bruce Wayne. Selina was sick of being treated like some weak damsel used to manipulate the eccentric billionaire. Her mother own mother disregarded her as a person, using Selina as means to get to Bruce. She was going to prove once and for all that she was not someone to be trifled with. No freak was going to shoot her and think he could get away with it unscathed.

"You aren't working with those clowns are you?" she drawled, eyes never leaving the shoreline.

"Oh, the clown gang that worshiped that wack job who escaped Arkham?" said the geezer as he scratched his chin. "Hell no. These are some weapon dealers."

She stretched languidly as they drew closer to the ports. If his contacts were the Sirens, he wasn't going to be leaving Gotham alive. Barbara was a cheapskate and didn't like to pay for anything.

She felt the boat dock and a lead ball dropped into her stomach. Something was up.

She turned to find a gun to her head.

"Are you lost?" smirked a woman. Selina looked down to see blood covering the deck of the small watercraft. She had no idea how they managed to sneak up on her. She didn't hear a sound, not even the thump of a body.

"Answer me," the lady hissed.

"Let her go," said Brian from the starboard. "She's just some homeless whore. Let the city take her apart."

Selina swallowed and made sure to increase her eyes slightly just like Barbara had taught her. She quickly questioned if she should cry or would that be overkill.

"We're setting you free Catherine. Go ahead," Brian smiled sweetly.

Selina forced herself to continue looking scared. Inwardly, she groaned because she knew this game. She watched Barbara play it all the time. Let them walk with the hope of a new tomorrow but shoot them when they're halfway out the door. Mock them for their stupidity until they finally die due to blood loss.

She sized up her opponents. There were three people on the boat. Two of which were in her eyesight while the other was somewhere in the trunk cabin digging through the cargo. She looked at the barrel of the gun and carefully planned her next move. She took a step back making sure to up play the fear on her face. Selina reached out behind her, searching for any kind of weapon. She felt something flat and made of metal. It clunked when her back hit the rail. She made sure to jump like a spooked cat.

"Are you sure?" Selina whimpered, maybe that was pushing it.

Clearly, the woman was unfazed by "Catherine's" overacting, she was too busy enjoying the sense of power that came from threatening others. She slowly put the gun in her holster. "Go ahead, Cathy," she grinned not noticing the opening she just gave Selina. "See how far you go."

Selina unhooked the crowbar from the railing and struck the woman across her head. She saw the woman's eyes roll back and caught her before she fell. Brian yelled and began to unload his gun on her. Selina had no other option but to use the lady as a shield. She reached for the woman's holstered handgun. Once she had a firm grip on the pistol, she dropped the woman and fired two quick shots at the men attempting to kill her. They were down instantly. She silently blessed Tabitha for forcing her to take up marksmanship.

She hugged the boat's surface as she went to peek overboard. She let out a sigh of relief. The morons came alone.

She scavenged around for any money or weaponry, taking what she could carry. Selina climbed onto the wharf, scampering off into the maze of giant metal containers. In the distance, she heard the familiar sound of a bone snapping followed by a shriek. The port was known for being a place of execution, there was no surprise that it was still being used as such.

She made her way quickly throughout the never-ending maze, feeling the snow crush beneath her boots. The gulps of freezing air burned her trachea, making her eyes water. There. She saw a clearing up ahead. Selina slowed her pace, creeping slowly to the mouth of the clearing. She came to a full stop assessing her exit. There were no signs of life but she finally saw the shadows of the port wall. She was almost there.

Selina froze at the sound of snow crunching behind her. A hooded figure stood a couple of feet away, his breath frosting in the cold night air. She took two steps back and ran, weaving her way through the next maze. She attempted to follow the walls of the port, desperately looking for an exit.

Nearby, she saw a container next to the port wall. She pumped her legs furiously, wincing at the exertion on her still tender legs.

After the hospital miracle, she realized some days into the journey that her legs would randomly cramp up. They would feel tender and even fuzzy at times. It was the only side effect after Jeremiah shot her. It was something that definitely concerned her because she was scared her legs would give. Most of her mobility was fine, but her legs would buckle if she did something other than walk or run. Climbing and long periods of exertion was not something she had tested out yet.

She jumped on to the lock of the metal container, her wet boot making her lose her footing. She slipped, feeling gravity pull her back to the ground. A strong hand forcefully turned her on her back in mid-air. The hooded figure pinned her to the shipping container. He froze.

She used that opportunity to kick him in the solar plexus, sending him flying. She climbed up the container and onto the port wall.

"Freak!" she yelled as she jumped off and into the street.

* * *

It had been days until she heard news of Jeremiah. He was apparently setting up traps for Bruce. Some bogus plan about making Bruce crazy. Again. Because the first two attempts clearly worked.

Selina made her way along the rooftops, panting from the exertion. She had cased the nut job's hideout after an intense conversation with a runner. It took some creative convincing in order to pry the information from the guy. It was worth it; the information was solid and he hadn't squealed to Jeremiah yet.

The Clown Prince ran a tight security system. Somehow it was fully functioning despite the city lacking power. He had sensors lined at every point of entrance. She noticed the sensor would give off a light if there was some activity within a given radius. She had tested out her theory with several cats, having them walk around the perimeter of the building. The sensors were at every attainable entrance. She couldn't get into the building through the doors or windows. The rooftop, on the other hand, was heavily guarded by snipers. They were blind because they never spotted her when she was herding cats but it's easier to get out of their line of vision if they're separated by twenty stories. Climbing on to the roof was not a risk she was willing to take.

She took note of the guards and their rounds. Memorizing their paths through the building, using some stolen blueprints as a guide.

According to the blueprints she jacked from what was left in the vaults in city hall, there was a subterranean entrance under the building. With some more ammo, a bomb and a wetsuit she might actually have a chance of getting her revenge.

She finally got to her destination.

Wayne Manor seemed untouched by the chaos. The only sign of abandonment was the tall grass that covered the grounds. Selina silently praying that there were no looters in the house. She scaled the wall of the old manor, climbing onto Bruce's balcony. She knew the butler kept weaponry somewhere in his room and after speaking with Bruce about his extravagant trips, she knew he had some weird waterproof wetsuit that might fit her.

The French window creaked as she crept into the room. Bruce's bedroom was immaculate, clearly, no one had bothered trying to loot the place. Selina went to work, tearing apart his closet while frantically searching for a wetsuit. While going through some drawers, she found his swimming gear. Bingo. The smooth black suit was neatly folded among the mess of swimming trunks. She remembered him saying it was completely waterproof, and that's why it was so expensive. She didn't understand why anyone would go swimming if they didn't want to get wet. He rolled his eyes, informing her the marvel had more to do with the technology behind it, not its practicality.

The suit was a bit too big on her. But she was sure the sewers were no more than waist deep. The waterproof wetsuit would be functional enough to protect the weaponry she would have on her person. She quietly made her way to the butler's quarters, making sure to not trip the manor's alarm system. She dug through Alfred's closet finding nothing. She emptied his drawers looking for a handgun, anything really, but still to no avail. Selina noticed that the bottom of the bed was solid. She ran her fingers across the smooth surface until she felt a small metal bump. It had a lock on it. Her eyes twinkled as she fished picks from her leather jacket. After a couple of seconds, the trunk was unlocked. She opened the flap and pulled out a drawer filled with all the good stuff. She plucked a grenade from its sponge bed, a grin broke out on her face.

"Purrfect."

After gathering more supplies from Alfred's treasure trove, she headed back to Bruce's bedroom freezing when she saw what was on his coffee table. She was in such a rush; she hadn't seen her whip neatly rolled in front of her. Without a second thought, she grabbed it, hooking it on her belt.

She went through Bruce's drawers finding an old hair tie that probably belonged to one of his _friends_. She tied her hair up and double checked her weaponry. She was ready, and Jeremiah had hell to pay.

The sewer stank. It was a wretched smell that had elicited her gag reflex twice; she was also pretty sure she had stumbled upon a dead body but was doing her best to keep it together.

She trudged forward in the slime, careful in order to not splash the map in her hands. Selina went left, following the tunnel until she finally saw her exit. She climbed on to the landing, scaring away some rats with her sloshing. Selina walked around until she finally saw the hallway that was described in the notes she found in city hall. She unzipped the wetsuit, rolling it up and tucking it into a corner. She neatly folded the maps, stuffing them into her pocket.

Selina looked up to the flood drain above her. She climbed on to the wall, using the pipes as a ladder. She was extra careful feeling them out before grabbing them for fear of burning or electrocuting herself. She finally reached the ceiling, attempting to wiggle the flood drain with one hand. She let out a huff of frustration, sticking her right foot between two pipes in the wall. She awkwardly bent her foot, locking herself between both pipes. With her left foot, she pushed herself upward towards the flood drain. Selina gripped its bars with both hands, experimentally wiggling it. The metal barrier loosened under her grip and was quickly shoved aside. She climbed out of her hole, noticing the lack of security. She grinned triumphantly, pulling out her watch and notes.

Bald Guy was probably doing his rounds on floor five through ten. Hair Gel was probably walking down the second-floor corridor; he would reach the third floor in about 15 minutes. Meanwhile, the Steroid Chewing Monkeys Two, Four, and Five were probably playing hooky on the fifteenth floor. Steroid Chewing Monkey One should be on break, while Three guarded Jeremiah's office. She was informed his office was on the top floor. After reviewing the building's blueprints, she had come to the conclusion that the best way to get there was the forgotten dumbwaiter that led to the meeting room next to it. She would be a whole room off but she had about 45 minutes until Handlebar Mustache would round the top floor. She was in luck because Three had the nasty habit of sleeping on the job.

After thirty-five sweaty minutes in the dumbwaiter, Selina emerged from it covered in dust and cobwebs. She crept across the old wooden floors, dusting off any critters that decided to take the Cat Express up the dumbwaiter.

She slowly opened the room's door, peeking to see if the guard was asleep. The man wasn't even present. There was a book was in his chair, so she assumed he went on a bathroom break. She quickly ran into Jeremiah's office, quietly closing the door behind her.

The man himself stood facing a window, his back to her. She unclipped the gun from her holster, checking the safety. She aimed for his head. The floor beneath her creaked.

"Hello, Bruce," he rasped. "I've been expecting you."

Selina grinned. "Well, this is going to be anticlimactic."

Jeremiah whipped around, snarl already forming.

Selina pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered through his forehead, its exit splattering blood on the window behind him. She ran to him, forcing his mouth open and stuffing an active grenade in his throat. She had 5 seconds. She ran through the window, feeling her ears pop at the explosion behind her. The sonic blast propelling her even further across the air. Glass rained on the city street as she dived straight into the next building. She crashed through a window, not stopping but continuing to run to the other side. She climbed out onto the fire escape, being hit with the realization of just how far the buildings were from each other. She couldn't just run off into the street, there was no one else around. That would just make her an easy mark for the snipers. Quickly, she latched her whip onto the rail of the fire escape, praying to any god to keep her alive. Using momentum, she swung from one building to the next. She landed on the rooftop, shocked that her quick thinking worked. Her grin widened and she ran straight off the roof, bullets chasing at her heels from a building over. Gripping her whip tightly, she managed to latch it onto a flagpole. She straightened her legs together, using her core to lift herself up in the air again. A squeal of delight, left her mouth as she flew forward and landed on the next building. She continued swinging around Gotham until she reached Siren territory.

* * *

Selina pushed open the double doors of the old estate and was met by women she couldn't recognize.

"You aren't allowed here," an older woman yelled, blade trained on Selina's throat.

"Tell, Tabitha. Selina is back," she hissed. "I'm Barbara and Tabitha's partner."

The woman looks miffed, "Tabitha said Selina was out of commission."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well I'm back."

The woman nodded, motioning at a younger girl to relay the message.

They stood their glaring at each other until Tabitha burst through the hallway.

"Selina!" she breathed tackling Cat in a hug. "Bruce said he had you transported out of the city! I hadn't heard from him in a while, I was going to pay him a visit today."

Tabitha frowned holding her back. "You can walk? It's only been 3 weeks! You should be resting."

Everyone in the room froze as the Queen herself leisurely strolled down the hallway.

"I was pretty sure Bruce said the damage was permanent," Barbara said, swiftly tying her silk robe in place.

Selina scratched the back of her head. "Gotham doctors are shit?"

Barbara shrugged. "Can't argue there."

"When did you get back?" Tabitha asked pulling her toward their bedroom.

Selina winced, knowing what was coming. "About two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?! What the hell, Selina?! I've been worried sick since you left. Barbara and I were about to go beat his ass for information because we lost contact with him."

"Tabby," Barbara murmured. "I'm sure whatever explanation Selina has in store for us will be worthwhile. You better have not gone vacationing with that billionaire while we've been busting our asses reclaiming Gotham." The blonde woman said with a tight smile.

Selina pressed her lips together. She processed that Bruce had gone missing. She didn't know how to feel about that. Not yet. She did know how she felt about Bab's accusation.

"I noticed," Selina sneered, pointing to windows. "Love what you've done with the place. The dead bodies give the whole territory a delicate woman's touch."

Tabitha's eyes narrowed. "You're avoiding the question."

Selina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I decided to hunt down Jeremiah."

"And how did that go, Kitty Cat," Barbara smirked, serving herself some liquor.

Selina scowled. Babs never did trust her. "Pretty well, actually," she huffed, removing her weaponry and placing it on the coffee table.

Tabitha signaled to the guards perched by the doorway. "Where is he? Maybe we can ambush him and end this."

Barbara opened her mouth to speak but Selina interrupted her.

"I shot him. In the head."

Barbara's eyebrows flew to her hairline, spitting out her drink. "Did you check for a pulse," she managed to choke out.

The corners of Selina's mouth twitched. "I stuck a grenade in his mouth for good measure. Can't come back from the dead if your head's blown off. No amount of Zombie water can fix that," she said winking at Barbara.

Tabitha stared at her in horror while Barbara seemed pleased with her answer.

"I didn't think you had it in you, kitten," Barbara smirked, pouring herself another drink.

"Neither did I," Selina said, finally feeling the weight of her actions sink into her chest. "Neither did I," she murmured, staring at her filthy bloodstained hands.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I'm sorry I'm not sorry for killing Jeremiah. It was too damn satisfying. Cameron is an incredible actor and has me hating this character hard. God bless him lol.
> 
> Again this is un-beta'd and done in like two days. So constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed! There may be a third part to this series because Selina has unfinished business with one more person.


End file.
